Pokemon : The Legend Of Chaos
by Fire Eevee
Summary: Gee, Ash seems to have lost a lot of brain cells...Chapter 3&4 Up! Note This will be temporarily stopped.
1. The Prophecy

POKEMON : THE LEGEND OF CHAOS

Written by Fire Eevee

Edited by SnowTiger

Author's notes:

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

All of this is ALL my own work! Don't steal! Ask me in the reviews for use of my HARD work! Please...

NO FLAMING! ¬_¬

And this is my first story, so tell me all that's wrong in it please ^_^

That's it!

_This_ is stuff like noises, prophecies or messages etc.

This is for pokemon names

_This_ is telepathic communication! (used in further chapters)

**This** is city names, or places like **Kanto**!

«These» are thoughts.

'This' is pokemon talk.

Well, let's go to the story!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 1 : THE PROPHECY....

            _When the elemental guardians of Fire, Ice, Thunder, Time, Twin, Darkness, Earth, Lava, Water, Star, Dimension, Crystal, Lightning, Flame, Dragon, Steel, Freeze, Silver, Rainbow and Light are combined, the chaos of the world shall begin. Trainers will battle their way through another causing the fatality of all Pokemon and humans. The guardians shall destroy the world. Only one human can stop the destruction of the world._

_500,000 years after, this chaos will emerge and the said shall happen. Only the chosen one can stop this by collecting the elemental gems. These gems are orbs of power. Only one person can hold the powers of these gems, which is the Chosen one. After he has collected the gems, he must use them and merge them into his body; using their magical powers to seal the guardians' dark energy. If he does not complete the quest within the time limit, the world shall recover some but the chosen one will perish and the dark energy of the guardians will enslave the world forever._

            "Wow, that prophecy reminds me of something...." Ash said as he finished reading the large stone tablet in the Pokemon Lab that Professor Oak, Elm, and Ivy had discovered. The professors had called Ash and his friends to take a look at the strange inscription on the stone that had been translated courtesy of Professor Ivy. "You're not talking about Mewtwo and his clones are you? Even after we saved Celebi, Mewtwo hasn't been heard of."

'Pikachu!' Pikachu chimed in.

"That's just junk prophecy." Misty rolled her eyes, the 'stupid stone' made her worry even though she didn't know it. Ever since they met the Xatu that made so many prophecies she never forgot any other prophecy again. "Hey Professor Elm, are you guys right? I mean, How come the legendaries or 'guardians' as you call them are coming together?"

"That is unknown. But another prophecy says that the guardians come together because the they were angry of how the humans treated their Pokemon."

"We'll talk about this at lunch. Meet us at the park." Professor Ivy decided.

*Later, at the park*

            "So," said Professor Oak. "Here are the last few tablets we collected." he spread them out and Ash studied them closely, "They look like puzzle pieces..."

"Well, to be exact we found them in the Ruins of Alph.."

'Pika?'

"Hmm... If I put this here and that there..." Ash mused as the puzzle pieces fit together. Strangely, every single piece fit into place as Ash put them into place.

Misty watched him, "Ash you aren't going to do this all the time I me-"

"PROFESSOR IVY COME LOOK AT THIS!!"

Professor Elm peered at the completed rock, "Oh my! what is that?"

Professor Ivy quickly came over, "It looks like an old carving....Let's see...I might be able to decode these hieroglyphics...the red one is called Groudon, the fish-like one is Kyogre, the two twin-like ones are Latias and Latios, the strange one with a star-like thing on it's head is called Jirachi, the monkey-like one is called...Deoxys, the machine-dragon like one is called Rayquaza and the other three are called Regi, that's another one of the rock-like types...The other Regi is the frozen ice-like one and the third Regi is some odd one like a machine..."

Professor Oak finished Ivy's reading, "The rest tells of a place named **Hoenn** that is a place of new pokemon. The pokemon shown above are their legendary guardians, and that **Hoenn** will soon be found. According to the hieroglyphics, this year is the 499,999th year so..."

"The chaos of the world is soon to begin." Ash concluded.

Professor Ivy looked at Ash all pale,

"Yes..." and then she fainted.

*Later at the hospital*

            "She's awake! Ash, Misty, Professor Elm, Professor Oak come!" Brock called.

"Professor Ivy! Are you alright?" Misty asked.

"I'm alright but..."

Ash interrupted, "It's okay. Professor Oak will look after you."

Professor Ivy sat up weakly, "Take this Ash..." She handed him a stone that glowed with a brilliant yellow. "I think you're capable to keep this safe."

Ash fiddled with the stone in his hands as they left. "Uhh okay, you get more sleep Professor Ivy. We'll come back tomorrow morning."

*Later in Ash's room at the Pokemon Center*

            «I wonder.... if **Hoenn** really exists, the prophecy must be true and that means that Zapdos is of Lightning, Moltres is of Fire, Articuno of Ice, Mew of Light, Mewtwo of Darkness, Entei of Flame, Suicune of Crystal, Raikou of Thunder, Celebi of Time, Ho-oh is of Rainbow, Lugia is of Silver but, what other pokemon are there...?» Ash was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling, «Hmm...Dragon-machine like: dragon, Fish-like: water, red one with lava on it--must be lava, twin-like--must be the twin ones, star-like thing: star, frozen ice: freeze, rocky one: earth, and that leaves Deoxys and Regi. Which one is dimension and which is steel? Argh!» he jerked up, confused, then he heard a whisper.

_Satoshi...._

"Who's that?"

Silence.

«Nothing, but I thought I heard something...Probably Team Rocket again. I'll go see what's happening.»

Ash listened hard, taking in all of night's sounds.

«Good, all the others are asleep.»  Ash climbed off his bed carefully so as not to wake the sleeping Pikachu on his bed, got dressed and went out. «Hmm..the noise's coming from outside. I'd better check.»  He opened the door and he saw a horrible sight......

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All of the new pokemon names are thanks to pokemasters.net the email me for the URL!

Like it? Or do you hate it? Review!! Oh and must have 5 reviews for next chapter!

And I must run away from a raging Brock, Speak of the devil and here he comes!

Fire Eevee (FE) - Professor Ivy!!!!

Brock - DON'T MENTION THAT NAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *comes chasing me with a lab equipment*

FE - AHHHHHHH! ACID!!!!!! HES GONNA BURN ME!!! *runs off faster than speed of light and disappears*

Brock - WHERE'D HE GO?

FE - I am the almighty author! I can do anything! *Zaps Brock into the land of Professor Ivy*

SnowTiger(ST) -Dude I taught you that!!!

FE - Hi Editor!

ST - Yessireebob I am my little bro's editor! Tell me about it, this story's not making any sense! But it's fine for a kid 'suppose...

FE - Yup next chapter is 5 reviews!

ST - "SUSUME"!!! (Onwards!!!)


	2. Flames Of Thunder

POKEMON : THE LEGEND OF CHAOS

Written by Fire Eevee

Edited by SnowTiger

Author's notes:

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!(even though I'd LOVE to!). 

Comments For Reviewers:

To all of my reviewers – Sorry for the 1 week delay for updating. I was studying for a major test and I wasn't allowed on the computer…

FlyingLizardGecko – I don't really know how long it's gonna be…

Marcus1212 – Things will change in the future chapters  *evil grin*

BlackLadyCharon – Yeah, you're right but two pokemon with the same element doesn't make the story interesting that's why I made Mewtwo a dark type.

Seraph – Of course, if not, Brock or Misty are WAY too like sub-characters…

Lazzykane – I'm continuing…

Alex Warlorn – Errr, no but thank you for asking.

RurouniForever28 – Really? I don't think I'm quite good at writing yet though.

pika318 – Oh? Well thanks! Read on!

Hikaru no Yume – Thanks! For the new Pokemon go to www.pokemasters.net and click on sections, then GBA games, then click on obtainable Ruby/Sapphire pokemon, there they are!

SnowTiger – I'm currently writing Pokeblade and this one, I'm starting on one called Ice Wing (Silver wing/Sun Wing/ Fire Wing Sequel.), I'm also making one called 'The Files of the Young KaiDaichi, I might be making a sequel… 

_This_ is more things like noises, prophecies etc.

'This' is pokemon talk.

This is for pokemon names

_This_ is telepathic communication!

«These» are thoughts.

'nuff said. Come on chapter 2 here we go!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 2 : FLAMES OF THUNDER

The forest was burning. All the wild pokemon fled from their homes and made the sky pure black. In the center of the flames, was a ball of thunder. The ball of thunder was shimmering as bright as the stone Professor Ivy gave him. He knew if no one stopped the ball of thunder the entire island in which they are on would eventually be aflame. Ash rushed towards the thunder and slammed into the ball. He braced himself for the shock that would happen when he hit.

«Huh? How come I didn't get shocked? Maybe I got shocked by Pikachu so much that I couldn't feel it?» Then he noticed that his pocket was being shocked.. «But why? Of course! The stone! It was taking all the damage!» Then, Ash's pocket ripped apart, leaving a large hole in his pocket. The stone was floating in mid-air. Turning into a beam of light, the before ball of thunder headed towards Ash. It disappeared into the stone and shattered, leaving pieces everywhere, and where the stone was there was the orb of thunder. All of the shards from the stone turned into energy, merging into the orb. Then, the orb went right into Ash, «Agh, this energy, what is it? I'm feeling weak, agh...» And Ash fainted.

"Ash! Ash! Are you okay?" Misty said.

'Pika pi! Pikachu!!'

Ash woke up and found himself lying on a white hospital bed. Misty, Brock, Professor Oak, Professor Elm, and Professor Ivy were beside the bed along with Pikachu who is perched on Ash's feet. Ash sat up as Pikachu hopped into Misty's arms. "Ugh, I think I am. What happened? And why are you here Professor Ivy?"

"We don't know. We just found you asleep in the entrance of the forest this morning." Brock replied.

Professor Ivy nodded, "I've gotten better overnight, and was allowed to leave the hospital. That is, until I heard you were here, what happened?"

"I can't remember... I probably was just sleepwalking."

_No you weren't, Satoshi Ash Ketchum..._

"Huh!?"

"What's wrong Ash?" Professor Oak inquired anxiously, hearing the fright in Ash's sudden shout.

'Pika pi?'

Ash quickly answered, "Oh just nothing. I thought I heard voices in my head."

"Nah. It probably was just our voices." Brock assured.

"Uh, can Brock and Misty go to the lab to get the other prophecies? I want to see them."

Misty quirked an eyebrow, "Uhmm.. okay. Ash, get some rest."

'Pikachu!'

Misty with Pikachu, Brock, and the professors left the private patient room. Ash relaxed and lied back down on the white bed, welcoming the silence while organizing his brooding thoughts.

«I wonder why I'm hearing voices in my head...»

_You'll find out soon..._

"AHH!" Ash jolted upwards.

«How come the voice knows what I'm thinking and what I'm saying and doing?»

_Like I said. You'll find out soon..._

«Okay then I shouldn't really be so freaked out if it knows so much....»

_That's it..._

            There was a knock at the door, and Professor Ivy stepped in carrying the journal log in which the prophecies were copied down and translated from the stone tablets.

"So here are other prophecies we have. Here's an interesting one: _The chosen one shall find the guardians' light spirit, disintegrating one of the stones that he holds, matching the elemental stone with the spirit._ Another one says, _The chosen one will be with others that hold elemental powers. And when the time comes. They will merge, creating the light forms of the guardians._ Here's another one that says that the chosen one has a spirit living inside him, one of lightning... And still another one says that He has the power to speak to Pokemon, and that he has the power to change to his inner self. That means the guardian inside him." Ash felt uncomfortable after hearing the other prophecies. The clues began to fit together: the ball of thunder must've the guardians' light spirit in the prophecy, but he had absorbed the energy of that orb and that means...

"Oh... I'm feeling weak. please let me rest.."

"Okay. Ash, take good care of yourself." With that Professor Ivy left the room.

            «That means I'm the chosen one right?» Ash told himself, sorting everything out.

_Indeed._ The voice unsurprisingly replied without indication.

«So you're Zapdos, right?» Ash reasoned.

_Correct Satoshi...I am the spirit of the orb of Thunder._

«How come you can talk to me in my head?»

I'll teach you. You focus your energy on someone or everyone and you talk to them as if you were thinking. It's that simple.

«Uhh okay, I'll try that» He closed his eyes and concentrated.

_Is it like this?_

_Right._

Ash opened his eyes. _Oh yeah, why do you call me Satoshi?_

_Because that is your real name. You were born in the land of _Zapdos_, and we called you Satoshi Ash Ketchum. We didn't want you to know that you were the chosen one, so we sent you to your other mother. We told her that she should call you Ash, and not by your real name._

_You are not safe here. We must leave at once._ Zapdos said immediately.

_But I can't leave my friends! Especially _Pikachu_ and my pokemon!_

They will be safe, I assure you.

Ash considered all that has happened: the prophecies, the ball of thunder, and now this. Realization dawned upon him and he knew what he had to do. Figuring that Zapdos is right, he finally said,

_Okay, but can I leave this place without anyone noticing?_

Technically, yes. You have electric powers. You can use them. Just focus your energy into one spot, then use the attack.

Okay...

He did as he was told and made an orb of thunder in his hands, throwing it at the ceiling. The window's magnetic frame tore off the wall and stuck to the orb, leaving an area for Satoshi to escape. «Nice Thinking!»

            "Why? Why did he have to leave us?" Misty asked no one in particular.

'Pika pi! Pika pi~!' Pikachu wailed for its trainer.

"Professor Oak! I found this letter.." Brock handed the scrap of paper he found among the bedsheets to Oak.

Professor Oak accepted the letter, "Huh? What's this?"

Gasps were heard as everyone crowded around to read the message:

_Everyone, I'm sorry I had to leave without telling you guys, but I have an important thing to do. Professor Ivy, I didn't want to tell you this but... I'm the chosen one, I won't tell where I am. I'll be fine. Tell my mother that _Zapdos_ has taken me back. I'll see you again, as soon as I can._

_"Satoshi Ash Ketchum"_

_PS -- Take good care of my pokemon, until I come back._

_PPS -- I am not going to die._

_PPPS -- And I don't wanna._

            "I wish I didn't write that letter, it made me sound stupid.." Ash muttered as he ran through the abundant forest that is a feature of the island they were in.

_That teaches you not to do stupid things until you get _Celebi_ to control time, but that shouldn't be used in such a way unless it is necessary..._

"Yeah but..."

It's okay. We just have to find the other elemental stones...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please vote on the poll for who you want to be an elemental guardian holder (choose more than one to fit all of the elements):

Who else should be a holder of a guardian?:

· Brock,

· Misty,

· Lance,

· Create my own

· That girl that likes the electabuzz baseball team (I forgot her name, could someone tell me her name?)

· A character from a different show

· Gary

· Sabrina

· You choose your own for me

SnowTiger (ST)-Geez it's only been one chapter and I already wanna call it quits! Your spelling is poor and your grammar is terrible! There is too many plot holes and the chapters are too short: settings aren't explained properly and parts don't make sense! Where's all the coherence in this?!

Fire Eevee (FE)-Wadaya mean? I'm good, but not THAT good so what?

ST-But I'm not even getting any payment for this! And editors are supposed to get full access of every resource available! I'm announcing a strike!

FE- I'm announcing a riot!

ST-'Bro without me you'd be nothing!


	3. Fainting, Fainting, and Fainting

POKEMON : THE LEGEND OF CHAOS

Written by Fire Eevee

Edited by MoonDæmon

Disclaimer : I don't own Pokemon, But I own the elemental stones and the plot...

Notes to reviewers:

Everyone - I'm very sorry for the delay on updating I will try to update more often, and as a thank-you for your patience, I have put two Chapters up Thank You again and please continue to review!

MoonDaemon (SnowTiger) - Yeah.... and its Fire Eevee, not Fire EEvee

Firewolf - Okay, I changed it.

Sapphire - I might try it....

QuestionDeca - Its good, but I barely have any idea about some of those people..

Hikaru no Yume - Please expect more longer stories in the future when I write more quickly : )

Tiggera - Maybe but which legendary

ACME-Rian - I'll try to, but what is "Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego?"?

N-P - Maybe but with so many choices I might not choose some.

Bookworm - I think I'm mainly thinking about humans though..

Light Sneasel - Maybe and Professor Oak does know he is Sammy, or else how does he say, "It seems just like yesterday..." in the end of 'Pokemon 4 EVER' (horrible name huh?)

Poke Actor - I may not I may, find out soon!

The Elemental Sorceress - Maybe, it could be twin with that other guy.

gohans yoyo  - I'm thinking not main characters though, but I might...

Neo-Kitty - I'll try to pick some people's favorites, but I only have so many Pokemon, And thanks for the compliment!

superclone - That may be funny, if you picture it right..

Rowena Ravenclaw - I will try to get who you want.....

uiThis/i/u is more things like noises, prophecys etc.               

'This' is pokemon talk.

iThis/i is telepathic communication!

«These» are thoughts.

---------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 3 - Fainting Fainting and...Fainting....

            iWe have to go to a different dimension Satoshi./i uZapdos/u sounded worried.

            "Why? I mean, there isn't any threat here. And we don't have the dimension guardian."

            iWe don't need to have the guardian. The threat is that if untrustworthy people knew about us they would trap and destroy us...../u

            "So how do you open a portal?"

            iFocus your energy on a far away place./i

            "Okay.."

            In Satoshi's mind he pictured a place: lush emerald-coloured grass, bright blue rivers and sky, trees with fresh dark-green foliage–a perfect paradise.

            A portal appeared in front of him; he walked in and the portal closed.

            "What do we do now uZapdos/u?" Ash asked uZapdos/u for instructions.

            iFind a nice tall tree./i

            "Erm, okay..." Ash strolled around his surreal world until he saw a tree 15 times his size. Approaching it, he asked, "What do we do now?"

            iI'll just come out first./i Ash's body emitted a golden-yellow light and a form appeared in front of him.

            "Now what?"

            iTurn to your inner self./i

            "Like..how?"

            iOh boy, you concentrate your energy on a /iuZapdos/ui and use all your might to transform./i

            "Okay..." He focused his energy towards the uZapdos/u in front of him, and he formed into a swirl of white and gold light. The light reformed into a shape just like uZapdos/u....except smaller.

            iOH BY /iuHO-OH/ui HOW DID I DESERVE TO BE THIS SMALL???/i

            Ash, now a uZapdos/u, looked at his reflection in a pool of water and found that he was half the size of an average uZapdos/u.

            iWho said that you were as tall as me? You're only 7 years old in pokemon years, and you're one of the tallest in our colony back then.../i uZapdos/u casually talked to Ash about his past. He looked horrified after everything uZapdos/u told him; he fainted.

            About 10 hours after Ash fainted he awoke to the smell of stew cooking. Ash sat up and saw the stew cooking on what appeared to be a stove, uZapdos/u was putting some finishing touches to the concoction when uZapdos/u caught glimpse of Ash and told him,

            "The stew will be ready by 6:10, so you'd better be ready to eat by then."

            Ash looked at the time and saw that it was already 6:00, He had fainted for 10 hours since 8AM! Ash ran to what he supposed was the washroom, there he splashed his face with some water in a bucket and washed his hands then rushed back to the 'dining room'; he saw the stew simmering on the table, and rushed to the table, forgetting the events of the past 10 hours.

            Ash gulped his soup down burning hot, and asked,

            "What soup is this? It's wonderful!"

            uZapdos/u replied, "Ahh,my most famous recipe of the village: worm soup, coated with a special gravy." Ash vomited and fainted again...

            The next day, Ash woke up and found—again—more stew. Remembering what happened last night, he instead decided to go outside and pick a few apples for breakfast.

When he went back to the little cavern uZapdos/u made in a tree, uZapdos/u was already awake and eating the stew. Ash waited until uZapdos/u was done eating and asked,

            "What did you tell me yesterday when I fainted? I seem to have forgotten..."

            "As long as you don't faint again..." uZapdos/u replied.

            "Yes I won't..." Ash said impatiently.

            "Great, I have a son with amnesia..." uZapdos/u mumbled.

            "Wad'ja say?" Ash asked.

            "Nothing, nothing; now here's what I said....."

            Ash gazed blankly at the wall after he heard what uZapdos/u said.

            Ash spluttered, "You.. You mean.. You're my father?!?!"

            iYes, so what?/i the uZapdos/u in front of him said nonchalantly.

            Ash wanted to ask more questions, but knowing the state everything was in these days, he would probably die from brain damage; best to stay on the pokemon's good side and trust him on it. His instincts lead him to change back to a human, "Uh yeah..Dad, I need some new pokemon..."

            iPlease don't call me 'Dad' or any other things that lead to that word.... Just call me uZapdos/u./i

            "Still, where can I find new pokemon?"

            iBreed, you can find wild pokemon anywhere./i

            "You mean, any type? Even the legendaries?"

            iYes, but you can't use them to complete your quest../i

            "Yeah! I'm coming legendaries!!" Ash ran off, leaving dust in his trails.

            iYou can't catch them!/i His words were thrown to the wind.

            "I'm gonna get this one!" Ash yelled as he took out a pokeball to catch a uMew/u conveniently lying around catching a snooze.

            iYou can't catch it!!!/i uZapdos/u hollered as hard as he can.

            "Wahhhh!!!" Ash cried from the sudden shattering of his concentration and missed; it teleported away.

            "NOOOOOO!!! uZAPDOS/u YOU'RE DEAD!!!!" Ash looked at uZapdos/u with fire in his eyes. "YOU'RE GONNA PAY WHEN I GET YOU!!"

            After a few hours of chasing Zapdos and fighting Ash said,

            "If we keep on going like this I'll never complete my quest, or become the greatest pokemon master, iusigh/u/i..."

            "Lets just get some rest," uZapdos/u replied, before falling asleep...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did you like this chapter? Oh well, if you like it or not leave a review. Remember, 10 reviews to next chapter!


	4. Collecting the three shards?

POKE--

*thinks for a while* *shrugs*

"You should know the title already so, I won't write it down this time....."

uiThis/i/u is more things like noises, prophecys etc.               

'This' is pokemon talk.

iThis/i is telepathic communication!

«These» are thoughts.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 4 - COLLECTING THE THREE.... SHARDS!?!?

Timeline - 2 week after the last chapter

      iYou're getting better at this, a few more hours and you can be very powerful!/i Zapdos exclaimed after training Ash on some magical powers.

*Narrator guy starts talking*

They had been working on training Ash's magical powers for 2 weeks already, but instead of training today, they are going to start collecting the elemental stones.

*Narrator guy stops talking*

      iNow all we need to know is the location of the stones../i Zapdos mused.

      "You know, I think I know where the first three stones are..."

      iOh? Where then?/i Zapdos asked sarcastically.

      "The Shamuti Islands, where Lawrence III tried to catch you."

      iOh..../i Zapdos replied, feeling a little down that he was outsmarted by Ash.

      "Come on, let's go!" said Ash as he ran off into a dimension portal, with Zapdos following not far behind.

      When Ash and Zapdos stepped out of the portal they stood there, awed at what met their eyes; there were no stones, only three shards, red, blue and yellow. They looked around for Slowking to tell them why there were only shards and no stones.

      After one hour they finally found it in a cave under the prophecy stone.

      "The stones? what for?" Slowking asked cluelessly.

      iThe prophecy, old fart./i Zapdos said impatiently.

      "Ahh, the prophecy huh?" Slowking said, angered at Zapdos's remark.

      iYes, and make it snappy!/i Obviously, Zapdos was pissed off at something.

      "Well, a few days ago, the stones: I believe all of them, have broken into two shards–One holding the light energy and the other: dark energy; when all the shards of light are placed together, they became the orb of Rainbow that restores the balance and harmony of the world, but if it's the shards of darkness—you guessed it—the destruction of the world. Recently a shadowed figure was collecting shards of darkness, and everytime he touched one of the pieces they corrupted into even darker ones. I wouldn't advise you to take those shards; they're corrupted, and I bet all of the others are too." After this speech, Ash felt queasy about gathering the shards. But he knew that the entire world was in his hands, and that he must collect the pieces.

      Ash walked over to the shrines and gazed at the shards, he raised his hands to take the shards.

      iNo Ash don't!!!/i Ash still took no heed of Zapdos's warning and took the pieces; he was engulfed in black electricity for a few minutes, but still he took the shards in his hands.

      "The world was placed in my hands, and I won't lose to dark magic!!" His eyes turned golden and he deflected the darkness spell; after fifteen minutes he yanked the shards out of the shrines. Zapdos looked proudly at him and said,

      iGood Job, Ash..../i Zapdos said. Ash's eyes turned back to brown and he fainted from energy loss.

------------------------------------------------------------------

IN A DARK FOREST....

      A shadowed figure looked into a orb that showed exactly what had happened at the Shamuti Islands

"Hmm, interesting...I'll need a stronger spell than that, now that I've seen the chosen's powers..."

The Shadowed figure grinned slyly and faded away....

TO BE CONTINUED

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Ohh evil... And please review; also, thanks for your patience.


End file.
